powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Brajira of the Messiah
As I suggested on the project page... I would like to ask if anyone would be in favor of changing every instance of "Buredorun" and "Buredo" in relation to Brajira into "Bladerun" and "Blade" specifically. The reason in doing so, would to make articles like this read much better to English speakers. Of course as far as I can recall we never got an official English spelling for his name, but we already know that his name comes from "Blade Runner", so it wouldn't be pulling a name out of nowhere just to make it read better. Anyone in favor of this? Supersaiyanbatman 04:56, January 21, 2012 (UTC) :I'm accustomed to seeing his name in many places as Buredoran or Brajira/Burajira, not as Bladerun. The article also mentions that his name comes from the movie "Blade Runner". Given that everywhere I read romanizes his name as Buredoran or Brajira/Burajira, in light of how it's pronounced, I would not be in favor of this. Nbajammer 05:15, January 21, 2012 (UTC) ::I'm fine with leaving things based on what the most common usage is. I just want to see what everyone else thinks, as Buredorun is the only part of the article that kinda bothers me. Either way, I'm glad to hear you chime in. Supersaiyanbatman 05:40, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Trivia Exactly how are Brajira's guises reminiscent of the term "BC"? I am looking at them repeatedly, and I see nothing of the sort. If it isn't justified, it will need to be removed. Skick Tribe During Epic 47, Brajira holds up the Landick and Seaick Orbs, and says that they are his former comrades, which would mean he is a Skick Gosei Angel, wouldn't it? Grass King (talk) 13:47, September 2, 2013 (UTC) :He has elements of all 3 tribes because he absorbed his former comrades. That would include Skick. :::I meant his original self, before he absorbed he powers of his team. The trivia at the bottom of this page says it is unknown which tribe he was part of originally, however in Epic 47, when it shows him taking the powers of his former team. When he does that, he is holding two orbs (the Seaick and Landick orbs) and says that they contain the powers of the other Gosei Angels. Overall this would mean that he was originally part of the Skick Tribe, wouldn't it? Grass King (talk) 19:07, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Picture Wouldn't this be a better picture to put in for Brajira? XXXXX IIIII (talk) 22:42, May 7, 2016 (UTC) If possible, is it ok with you admins if I change the picture? XXXXX IIIII (talk) 12:48, November 23, 2016 (UTC) :To what? If it's the above one, no because it's zoomed too far out. It wouldn't meet the image guidelines. Category I suggest to add Brajira to the category page Category: Sentai Generals because similar to Enter or Dr. Hinelar, Brajira started in the series as a general (under his Buredoran Guises) and near to the end he became the main villain. Mantor98741 (talk) 17:48, March 16, 2017 (UTC)